The Adventures of Justin the Bieberel
by thePhonyOversized
Summary: With his big front teeth and abilities, he can get rid of obstacles in the way of our adventure. Join us in our quest for who knows what! WARNING: if you are a Bieber fan, make sure you love Pokemon more. Some things in this story may get insulting.
1. The Bieberel & the Wild Fangirl

this was created by me and one my best friends, tsubasa95 because we had a random talk about how if Justin Bieber was a Pokemon he could be a Bieberel and we had been able to create a whole story out of just that one idea, and it made us laugh because of the stupidity, so we wanted to share it with all of you. This would be funnier if you knew most of the Justin gossip because we based a lot of that off Bieber Fever stuff, not that both of us are big fans. So, we hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Adventures of Justin the Bieberel

With his big front teeth, he can cut through any tree that may get in the way. And with this strength and rock smashing ability, he can move or get rid of any annoying rocks in the way as we continue our adventure. And as we pass by a big body of water that we must pass through to get to our next stop, we can ride on his back as he holds his breath underwater for several hours and somehow get up to battle annoying swimmers and sailors on the way. And as we emerge from surfing from the water, he takes his time to flip his hair, watch how it blows in the wind.

Then... a big exclamation point appears on top of a pedestrian`s head and we get into a Pokemon battle! With his useless attacks, we are doomed! But then, he uses flash! The sun glints of his teeth and blind the enemy. And then, using his crackly singing voice that is just now undergoing puberty, he uses screech, which immobilizes the enemy further and makes the Wild Fangirl`s defense harshly drop!

To make the battle more intense, a reporter appears out of nowhere and asks him a question. A question mark appears on top of his head as he uses amnesia!

"Germany... I don`t know what that is."

Just then, the Wild Fangirl who is completely turned on by his stupidity rushes in. Justin smiles and uses captivate! The Wild Fangirl`s special attack is lowered and she is just immobilized by love, with hearts replacing her eyes. Then, Justin rushes in for the kill! He uses headbutt, but misses and instead rams his head into the window of a revolving door! What will happen next?

- To Be Continued -


	2. The Bieberel, the Milecrow & the Jobirds

this chapter is much longer than the first chapter, and we have two special appearances in this episode! The name of the trainers here are Pia and Maia, and Maia is the one who owns Justin. I have to warn you, the randomness of this chapter may get a bit... you get the picture. The Pokemon in this story, we have decided, have been " gamesharked " so some of the attacks may get a bit illegal. We tried our best to keep a lot of the attacks legit though, the illegal attacks are for comedic purposes. Anyway, we hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Adventures of Justin the Bieberel

Last time on our adventures, Justin had gotten himself into a Pokemon battle. He had used several of his useless attacks to blind, infatuate, and to confuse the Wild Fangirl as he dives in to attack her with a headbutt! Unfortunately, he misses and is hit with an immensely painful recoil. With nowhere else to run, Justin turns to his last resort. Maia turns her cap around and points a finger at the fangirl! " Justin use chatter! "

Then, as Ludacris is nowhere to be found and therefore cannot rap for him, Justin has to think of a rap all on his own! Struggling to get up with a determined expression, he follows his trainer`s command and chatters!

" yeah i'm 16, & i thought that you'd be mine, i used to tweet you and text you, and call you, and hit you on facebook all the time, yup, but now you're gone, so far along that i can't even find you, you know that feeling when you leave your love and it's right behind you, can't believe she did me wrong, we were on iChat, all night long, listening to our favorite songs, see what's wrong, i am gone, i thought i loved her, never put now one above her, yeah she was my lover, but now onto another. " (credits to the one who actually took the time to listen to it and write it all out on youtube since we only found the comment and copy pasted it. this is not plagiarism, we are crediting!)

But he just comes out as a stalker as she listens to the many ways he uses to contact that one girl (who isn`t even her, ouch.) The Wild Fangirl is left confused, and so is he. Then, Pia brings out her secret weapon. She throws the special D-Ball (Disney Ball) on the air with a baseball like pitch and she sends out Milecrow! As it is brought out from the ball, it cries out " BEEEEEEEEEEST OF BOTH WORLDS! " as it enters into battle, trying to weaken the enemy. But even Justin`s defenses lower because of this awful singing!

Pia can no longer take the awful singing, so she uses the D-Ball and tries to get her to return. But it doesn`t work as Milecrow`s ability, " Can`t Be Tamed ", kicks in and allows her to stay out of her ball! Pia is in shock!

The Wild Fangirl uses ice shard! Milecrow is confused and tries pole dancing on them as she flies towards them! It`s super effective and Milecrow holds on with her Focus Sash!

Then, out of the sky, it`s a bird, it`s a plane, no it`s three birds! It`s the legendary trio, the Jobirds!

Justin finds himself staring tooth to beak with the three legendary birds: Artnickuno, Kevdos and Joeltres! Justin just sits there, not knowing what to do.

And suddenly, upon seeing Artnickuno, Milecrow rushes in! (they had a bad break up and didn`t go off on good terms...) She flies in and uses featherdance on her opponents! She begins to glow yellow as she flaps around screaming " HOEEEEDOWWWN! " And suddenly, like a musical, music blasts in out of nowhere to accompany Milecrow as she sings and dances.

Suddenly once again, out of nowhere, the forgotten Wild Fangirl uses signal beam to call it`s fangirl friends! The Wild Fangirls dogpile Milecrow and it`s a hoe down! As the stampede continues to trample over Milecrow, Justin just sits there.

The air gets cold as Milecrow uses " ice cream freeze! " An ice cream truck comes rushing in with an umbrella-less pole trying give Milecrow an escapade escape!

In an attempt to stop them, and to calm down the Wild Fangirls, Joeltres uses " Burning Up! " but it only stokes them, and Justin, even more! What will happen next?

- To Be Continued -


	3. The Bieberel, the Jacksol & the Mission

so, we are now only going to update weekly from now on, expect a new episode every week (as i mentioned on my profile). the only reason why the two episodes came one after the other was because we already wrote them when we decided to post them on fanfiction. DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR ANY LICENSED THING THAT MAY BE MENTIONED IN THE STORY. oh and, this story isn`t meant to offend, it`s just for laughs! so, we hope you like it! enjoy! please review and tell us what you think of the story so far, that would mean a lot, thanks! (pardon any typos that might have been missed while editing).

* * *

The Adventures of Justin the Bieberel

Last time on our adventures, Justin is left staring into space and awe as the three legendary Jobirds: Artnickuno, Kevdos and Joeltres appear before him and his clearly insane partner in battle Milecrow, who had gotten into yet _another_ scandal during the battle. And as the swarm of Wild Fangirls has fainted due to Joeltres using Burning Up, we join our heroes on this unending battle for something.

(PS. In everything that is happening, Milecrow has fainted due to the Burning Up being super-effective and a critical hit).

"LET'S RAWK!" screamed Michael the Jacksol as he jumps out of nowhere, and the also out of nowhere music changes from Burning Up to Smooth Criminal as he does a Swords Dance, landing on the ground with perfection and… **PIZAZZ!**

Justin raises a sign that said "9.5" as he claps a Helping Hand! Michael gives Justin a scary face for not giving him a perfect score, but Justin, who is quite overwhelmed by everything, just stares blankly into space, completely unaffected. Michael then sees the Jobirds assembled into a three-way triangle with Artnickuno as their front man, getting ready to let out one of their (literally) killer performances.

Suddenly (yet again), Michael uses vice grip (an attack from which he had learned through unknown means). Lifting Justin by the tail, he dangles him over the side of a precariously situated random CLIFF! He then starts to sing The Circle of Life, reenacting the same scene in the Lion King wherein Rafiki lifts Simba up in front of the hoard of animals just as he was born.

Milecrow, in a last ditch effort for survival, uses Smog! Michael turns around and uses Justin as a shield from this attack! Justin, on the other hand, in an attempt to save himself, uses Yawn to try to blow the smog away, but instead, he inhales the poisonous and nasty gas! Justin then starts to cough uncontrollably, and then, as Michael pats him on the back in a way a mother would do to a baby, he lets our a burp that causes an Earthquake! Everyone is shaken the by attack. But an earthquake was not the only thing that was caused by the burp! The Magical Shiny Jewel of Puberty was formed from a big poof of gas that had solidified from the huge burp! Justin, vaguely sensing he needed the pretty shiny thing, makes a jump for it! The Jobirds watch him fail horribly, and decide they should help! But suddenly, they freeze! The Jobirds are immobilized by the Tight Jean-itis. They fall to the ground unable to move as a mysterious voice * cough the authors cough * tells them of a cure.

"_You must seeeeek the Baggy Blooomers of Loooosenesss, for you aaare suffering from Skinny Pants Syndroooome, also known as SPS!" _(credits to Sonny With A Chance for SPS).

Meanwhile, Justin stares up at the sky as the shiny thing sparkles as it flies off on a big swirly cloud, slowly floating away. He screams, "NOOOOOO!" squeaking as his high-pitched voice returns to him. "I have to get that shiny thing back, my life depends on it!"

Michael stares at him, "what life?" he says sarcastically, cackling.

Justin looks at the screen and gives it a straight face as Michael laughs away.

Taking pity on him (and riding on his fame), the Jobirds decide to help! They rise up, attempting to circle the shiny thing but suddenly, they freeze yet again mid-air! The Jobirds are paralyzed and cannot move due to SPS! As they fall to the ground, they cry out for help, "SOS!" Then they hear another voice calling out to them from the heavens.

"_Hooow many times do we haaave to teeell you! The only way you will be cured of your SPS is if you go on a quest with that beaver thing for looser pantaloons!"_

And as multiple light bulbs appear on top of everyone`s heads, except for Michael, who is still laughing at away at his own joke. Justin and the Jobirds decide to go on a journey together for the Magical Shiny Jewel of Puberty and the Baggy Bloomers of Looseness to cure each other of their self-brought misfortunes! And Milecrow, has remained fainted and needs to be brought to the Pokemon center immediately, but that`s another, less important story for another day… what will happen next?

-To Be Continued-


	4. The Bieberel & the Song

SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!

I feel so bad about not updating for weeks that I made a point to finish this, even alone. this episode is kind of a filler, and kind of foreboding, and a recap of everything that has happened so far, in case any of you forgot since we haven`t updated in so long.

I deleted the announcement, in case any of you are wondering.

thank you to Spinda Hater Ninety Seven for the wonderful idea that`s going to come up soon enough!

**IDEAS ARE VERY MUCH WELCOME! So feel free to tell us in a review:**

**who would you like to appear in the next episode of TAJB? either a new addition to the group, a villain, or maybe even just a cameo appearance for words of guidance?**

**what would you like to happen next?**

thank you! and please tell us what you think! so sorry for the delay!

from - Schoe (:

* * *

The Adventures of Justin the Bieberel 4: The Bieberel and the Song

Last time on our adventures, Justin had lost the Magical Shiny Jewel of Puberty due to a massive burp he had released in an attempt to protect himself from the Smog attack used by Milecrow who is now drifting into and out of her fainting condition. The Legendary Jobirds have found themselves suffering from a severe condition of Skinny Pants Syndrome and have been enlightened by two drawling, singsong voices telling them to go on a quest for the Baggy Bloomers of Looseness with Justin.

The long awaited quest of the combined two parties awaits us, and the beginning of our journey has now just begun.

Justin, sprawled on top of Michael the Jacksol`s back, was now journeying across the forest in hopes of following the cloud that had taken his most prized possession, carrying it across the anything but peaceful waters.

The Jobirds flew right above them, glancing around them every so often for Justin's jewel and the mythical pantaloons they were now bent on searching. (They had ripped of their pants because they refused to be immobilized any longer, and they don't appreciate the breeze on their… well, privates, and now they are pretty much desperate for plain old, comfy pants).

Meanwhile, Milecrow was flailing her wings around violently in a vain (but mildly successful) attempt to fly to a Pokemon center in hopes of healing herself and getting back in the game for revenge against the ones who had supposedly wronged her.

_RA RA RA-A-AHHHH…_

A voice echoed in the distance. Justin tapped his tail onto Michael, urging him to stop. He followed promptly, followed by the Jobirds who had descended towards them.

"Did you guys hear that?" Justin said, his voice oozing with panic and cowardice.

"No, I didn't hear anything." Michael replied.

"Are you sure it isn't just, you know, _reverse puberty_, making you a bit crazy?" Joeltres said casually, looking away and whistling a bit to seem more inconspicuous.

_ROMA ROMA-MAHHHH…_

The voice echoed once again.

"There! D-d-d-did you h-h-hear it?" Justin exclaimed in between his yawn.

"Y-y-yeahh… I heard it n-n-noww…" Artnickuno drawled in between his yawn, his eyelids suddenly very heavy.

_GAGA OHH-LA-LAHHH…_

"What i-i-is it?" Justin yawned once again.

"I think it's a P-P-Pokemon…" Kevdos forced himself awake.

Michael, who had covered his ears just in time, had managed to hold on to more of his consciousness than the others.

"I think a Pokemon, somewhere out there… is using Sing." He suggested.

"N-n-noo… That's imp-p-possible…" Joeltress laughed.

They all drifted into a very deep sleep. Michael fleeted, in an attempt to find some help for the brainless Motley crew he had been forced into. Justin forced an eye open and saw a large shadow approaching them, growling. He peeked into it`s eyes and his eyes both shot open as he had been intimidated. Now, it didn`t seem so impossible anymore.

What will happen next?

- To Be Continued -


End file.
